


Day 16: In Public

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio and Lovino give each other quickies on a crowded dance floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone giving strangers handjobs in the middle of crowded dancefloors.

Lovino caught his eye across the crowded room. It sounded cliché, really, but he felt his heart racing, and his palms became sweaty. He was the best-looking guy Lovino had ever seen, not that he’d ever voice that opinion out loud.

The man smiled widely, though Lovino was sure it wasn’t at him. He was surrounded with people, men and women alike stood by him, women twirling their hair around their fingers, men not-so-subtly flexing their muscles. Lovino gripped his glass tightly, strangely annoyed by the attention the man across the room was getting, only because Lovino was getting none. He continued to sit alone at the bar.

“He’s a regular.” The bartender shouted, the music drowning him out slightly.

“What?”

“That man, he’s a regular.”

“Am I supposed to give a shit?” Lovino snapped, pushing his glass towards him. “Get me another wine.”

“Brat.”

“Shut up, bastardo, no one asked for your input.”

“You know, Lovino, you’ll never make any friends with an attitude like that.”

“Alfred, I didn’t ask for your opinion, so shut up and make me my fucking drink.”

The bartender poured another wine, then handed it to Lovino. “His name’s Antonio. He always comes here, but never drinks.”

“Alfred, I don’t fucking care.”

“You should, he’s coming over.”

“What?!” Lovino’s head turned in the direction of where the man had been standing. He was in fact walking towards Lovino, his smile wide.

“Hola,” he shouted, slipping onto the bar stool beside Lovino.

“Fuck off.”

“A water please, Alfred.” The man turned to Lovino. “Hola,” he repeated. “You look lonely over here.”

“Well I’m not, so you can go back to your fucking harem.”

“My what?”

“Never mind.”

“You been spending time with Kiku again, Lovino?” Alfred asked, pushing the water across the bar.

“Shut up!”

“Lovino? Is that your name?”

“Thanks a lot, burger bastard.”

“I’m Antonio!”

“I don’t care.”

“Do you want to come and join me and my friends?”

“Tonio, my man, I don’t think he’s interested.”

“What he said.”

“But I saw you looking at us!”

Lovino’s cheeks heated up. “I wasn’t fucking looking at anyone.”

“Come dance with me!”

“What the fuck?” Lovino screeched, trying to shake off the man’s hand, that had clamped around his wrist. “Get the fuck off me, you creep!”

The man, Antonio, let go of him. “Alfred, Lovi’s next drink is on me!”

“Lovi?”

“Yes! It’s cute!”

“I don’t fucking know you! Stop being weird!” Lovino took a large gulp of his drink, trying to drown out the sound of the Spanish man, wishing desperately he hadn’t caught his eye across the room.

“We’ll get to know each other!”

Lovino groaned, turning to face the man. “If I dance with you, will you leave me the fuck alone?”

“Yes!”

“Fine, one fucking dance. I have a rule, though.”

“Okay.”

“No fucking touching me. Keep your filthy hands to yourself.”

“Got it!”

Lovino sent a final glare in Alfred’s direction before walking off into the crowded dancefloor. He moved to the music, trying his best to ignore Antonio, who was dancing sinfully in front of him, his hips moving perfectly to the beat. What Lovino couldn’t ignore though, were the people flocking to Antonio, before he had a chance to realise what was happening, he’d been pushed out of the circle, people surrounding the man he was dancing with. Lovino growled, anger flowing through his veins. He shoved back through until he was pushed up against Antonio, ignoring his own rule.

“There you are.” Antonio beamed, brushing his hand over Lovino’s back. “I thought you said no touching?”

Lovino glared at the people around them, their faces just as pinched. “I thought you were dancing with me?”

Antonio pulled him tighter against him. “I guess you’ll just have to stay right here, then. So you don’t get pulled away again. I can imagine everyone here wants a piece of you.”

“Shut the fuck up. Your groupies are the reason I was pushed away.”

“You’re the only person I see here, Lovino,” Antonio whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. “Just you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Let’s get to know each other.”

“Why the fuck should I tell you anything?”

Antonio’s hands rested on the small of Lovino’s back, pulling him tightly against him. “You come here often?”

Lovino snorted, an unintentional snort of laughter. He glared up at the man, as Antonio laughed outwardly, happy and loud.

“Oh, Lovi! You snorted! That’s so cute!”

“S-shut up! My name is Lovino!”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“No, I fucking don’t. It’s a cesspool.”

“You know the bartender though.”

“He’s a friend of my little brother.”

Antonio’s hands slid down further, moving to rest just above Lovino’s butt.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” Lovino snapped, slapping him away.

“I think you’re really cute.”

Lovino blushed, glad that the club was dark. “I said one dance.” Lovino pulled away. “Leave me alone.” He made his way off the dance floor, and back to his seat at the bar. Alfred was still there, only joined by his boyfriend.

“Good evening, Lovino,” Arthur greeted, drying a glass.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“He’s in a strop, Artie. Antonio made moves on him.”

“That bastard!” Arthur exclaimed. “He’s bad news, Lovino.”

“He’s not that bad,” Lovino replied, shocked by the force behind his words. “I mean, fuck, get me a drink, eyebrows bastard.”

“You’re so rude.”

“Whatever.” Lovino snatched his drink from the Englishman, and downed it. “Why’s he bad news, anyway? Not that I care.”

Alfred laughed. “Looks like little Lovi has a crush.”

“Don’t tease the boy, Alfred.” Arthur refilled Lovino’s glass. “That’s why he’s bad news.” Lovino followed Arthur’s finger, looking off into the crowd. Antonio was grinding against a long-haired blonde man, a happy grin on his face. Lovino glared, turning back to Arthur.

“Why the fuck should I care if he’s practically fucking someone in public?”

“Perhaps because he was totally hitting on you just twenty minutes ago?”

“Yes, thank you, Alfred.”

“I turned him down. He has the right to dance with whoever the fuck he wants.” Still, that didn’t stop the anger Lovino felt at seeing him grinding against someone that wasn’t him. He downed the drink. “Fuck it.”

“Where are you going?” Alfred asked as Lovino slipped off the barstool.

“I’m not having a stranger run his hands all over him.”

“He’s not-“ Alfred’s yells went ignored, the music drowning them out entirely as Lovino made his way back to the dancefloor. He yanked the blonde man away, glaring at him, before pushing himself back up against Antonio’s chest, hands deliberately brushing his arse as they wound around him.

“Hello again, Lovino,” Antonio shouted. “Get sick of eyebrows, did you?”

“You know him as well?”

“Went to school together.”

“Oh. He’s my brother’s friend.”

Lovino boldly slid his hands down, resting them on Antonio’s butt. Antonio sucked in a breath, copying Lovino’s actions. Lovino let out a soft moan as Antonio squeezed, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I didn’t expect you to come back.”

“Don’t talk,” Lovino said, before promptly smashing his lips to Antonio’s. He ground their clothed crotches together, already feeling hot under the collar, and it wasn’t because he was in a stuffy club, pressed up against a complete stranger. Lovino could feel Antonio’s hands squeezing his arse, and the tell-tale signs the man was becoming just as hot as Lovino.

Later, Lovino would blame the alcohol for what happened next. He’d swear the man took advantage of his drunken state. It’d be lies, of course, for Lovino had started it. Lovino removed his hands from Antonio’s arse cheeks, and began to fiddle with Antonio’s fly. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but the fact Antonio didn’t stop him, and instead shifted slightly, giving Lovino more room to work with.

“L-Lovino,” Antonio stuttered out as Lovino took his semi-hard cock in hand between them.

“I said don’t talk,” Lovino growled, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

“S-someone will see…”

Lovino looked around them, his hand still moving expertly over the cock. “No one’s watching, bastard.”

Antonio’s steadied himself on Lovino’s shoulders, his legs parting just slightly. Antonio didn’t know why he was letting a stranger touch him so intimately, all he could think about was the way Lovino’s hand moved across his cock, a movement he seemed to have perfected.

“C-can I t-touch you?”

Lovino didn’t say anything, instead using his free hand to guide Antonio’s hand down to his crotch. He was already almost fully hard, had he been in his right mind, Lovino would have been humiliated that just touching someone had gotten him so hard, but truthfully, he didn’t care. He hissed as Antonio’s hand wrapped around him, tugging lightly.

Antonio’s hand worked masterfully over his erection, twisting and squeezing in ways that had Lovino’s legs shaky, and his mind almost blank. He imagined he was having the same effect on the Spanish man, as Antonio fell heavily against him, body shuddering as he moaned, a low guttural sound in Lovino’s ear.

“S- _oh_ dirty,” Antonio moaned, thumbing the head of Lovino’s cock.

Lovino would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best feeling, Antonio’s calloused roughened hand caressing his most personal place, it was unlike anything he’d felt before. So different from his own, smooth, uncalloused hands.

“You’re good with your hands.”

“Shut – _oh fuck_ – shut up.”

With a final twist of his hand, Antonio came hard, sticky liquid filling Lovino’s hand. Under any other circumstances, Lovino would have been disgusted, but the way Antonio’s hand worked his cock, he couldn’t find it in him to be. He brought his wet hand up to his mouth, and still ignoring everyone around them (which, frankly, was surprisingly easy to do with Antonio’s hand bringing him closer to orgasm every second) began to lick up the liquid, all whilst maintaining eye contact with the Spanish God.

Antonio sucked in a breath, squeezing the base of Lovino’s cock. Never before had someone willingly swallowed his cum, and Antonio had never seen anything hotter. Lovino’s mouth wrapped sinfully around a finger, sucking it clean, then moving onto the next.

“Jesus Christ,” Antonio groaned, his hand speeding up, wanting desperately to see the face Lovino would make through orgasm.

“ _Faster_.”

Antonio complied, squeezing his hand tighter and dragging it over the skin faster. Lovino fell against him, saliva covered hand dragging Antonio impossibly closer. Lovino came just as hard, Antonio’s hand not stopping it’s movements until Lovino fell almost completely limp against him. Antonio tucked Lovino away, and zipped his trousers, before repeating the action on himself.

“That was… something,” Antonio finally shouted.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Lovino was finally aware of his surroundings, the sweaty bodies touching him, all around him. “I’m disgusting.”

“It’s fine, Lovino. No one noticed!” Antonio was beaming, seemingly unaffected by the rapidly cooling cum on his hand. “We should go wash our hands though, come on.” With his free hand, Antonio dragged the tired Italian from the dancefloor and into the bathroom.

It was quieter in there, the florescent light almost blinding after being in the dark club. Lovino could finally see the man properly, his sparkling eyes, that had stood out in the darkness of the club, but were a thousand times brighter in the light, and his chocolate brown curls.

“I’m sorry,” he said, breaking Lovino’s staring.

“What for?”

“Doing that. It was boundary pushing, and I’m sorry.”

“Idiot, I started it.”

“You’re also drunk, it was taking advantage.”

“Shut up, bastard.”

“You’re really gorgeous by the way.”

Lovino’s cheeks heated up, his face feeling hot. “Whatever, let’s just wash our hands and get out of here, you owe me a drink.”

The Spaniard grinned. “I do, do I?”

“Yes.” Lovino quickly washed his hands. “I’ll be waiting at the bar.”

“Aye, aye captain!”

With a quick roll of his eyes, Lovino left the bathroom, squinting in the dark room. He quickly found his seat again.

“Quite a display,” a French voice said beside him.

“What?”

“You and Tonio on the dancefloor, scandalous.”

“For fuck sake, Lovino, didn’t I tell you not to go there?” Arthur snapped, glaring at him.

“Handjobs in the middle of a crowd damn, dude!”

“Alfred! It’s not funny!”

“Oh God…”

Alfred’s laughter boomed over the music, humiliating Lovino further. “Wait till your grandfather hears about this, Lovino!”

“Don’t you fucking dare, fatarse!”

“Lovino will have whatever he was drinking earlier!” Antonio clapped Lovino on the back, siddling into the seat beside him. “Oh, hello, Fran, I didn’t see you there.”

“It appears you couldn’t see a lot of people a few minutes ago.”

“Sick bastard,” Arthur accused.

“How about it Arthur, fancy doing that with me?” Alfred nudged him in the sides. “A quickie on a crowded dancefloor.”

Lovino’s eyes widened in furious humiliation, his face hotter than he thought even possible.

“Absolutely fucking not, stop touching me.”

“I hate you all.”

Lovino slammed his head down on the bar. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have done it. He wished he hadn’t looked in the direction of the Spanish man, had he just kept his eyes on his glass, nothing would have happened. His friends wouldn’t have seen him doing something so utterly unlike him.

“Lovino? I’m leaving now, here’s my number, call me.” Antonio slid a slip of paper across the bar. “I’m sorry we got caught by the way.”

“I won’t call you.” He slipped the paper in his pocket anyway, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

“Goodnight, Lovino.”

“Whatever, bye.”

Lovino watched the Spanish man, and the long-haired man he’d been dancing with leave the club, before turning back to Arthur and Alfred.

“Who the fuck was that?”

“Antonio?”

“No, the bastard with him. The shitface who was all up on him.”

“Oh, that’s Francis, his best friend. Gilbert is around here somewhere, unless he left already,” Arthur replied.

“Jealous, Lovino? I can put a good word in for you with Antonio.”

“Of course, I’m not fucking jealous. Shut up.”

* * *

 

That night, when Lovino was tucked up in bed, he dialled the number from the slip of paper. The phone was answered quickly, causing Lovino to shift into his sober, shy self. He and Antonio talked for half the night, Lovino’s tiredness being nothing compared to the way the Spanish man made him feel.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Lovino didn’t think possible, it was that he could be in a happy relationship with someone he gave a hand-job to in the middle of a club, but there they were, happily married waiting for the birth of their first child.


End file.
